The invention relates to an apparatus that converts a typical fork lift truck to a roll lifting, turning, and transporting vehicle in a method that revolutionizes a known use of such a truck. See FIG. no. 1A or 1B.
Buildings being built today, often times, are not structurally designed to suspend heavy overhead cranes for conveying rolls and coils of materials used in production facilities. Also, many older buildings are encumbered with overhead electrical, plumbing, heating, and similar obstacles. Such obstacles restrict or prohibit the use of overhead cranes for conveying rolls and coils in a plant. Our fork lift truck roll handling apparatus will make the manufacture of products using paper, film, plastic, foil, and similar materials in roll form far more efficient, particularly in such plants.
In addition a fork truck system, such as ours, that is flexible and easy to engage a roll of material with will be found much more convenient to use than other types available.
The improvements discussed in this CIP application will further increase the efficiency of the operator because of the self contained power supply, and will also provide greater safety because of the load sensing brake in the hoist.